


I'm catching sparks, from the chemistry between us.

by pseudofoucault333



Series: Fei writes for Tumblr [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Artists, Alternate Universe - Veterinarians, Archer!Allison, Artist Kira, F/F, F/M, First Kiss, First Meetings, M/M, Professor Lydia Martin, Scott-Centric, Tattooed Kira, Tattoos, Veterinarian Isaac, Veterinarian Scott, implied Cora Hale/Theo Raeken, past Scott McCall/Cora Hale
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-26
Updated: 2015-12-26
Packaged: 2018-05-09 09:53:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5535476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pseudofoucault333/pseuds/pseudofoucault333
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You just moved in to the apartment across me and you live alone but you knocked on my door and needed help zipping up your dress. But oh wow your tattoos are beautiful, what's the story behind them??</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'm catching sparks, from the chemistry between us.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [BansheeLydia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BansheeLydia/gifts).



**Title:** I'm catching sparks, from the chemistry between us.  
**Author:** pseudofoucault333 // Redtintedhale  
**Rating:** T  
**Pairing:** Scott/Kira  & Partly Allison/Lydia  
**POV:** 3rd  
**Summary:** You just moved in to the apartment across me and you live alone but you knocked on my door and needed help zipping up your dress. But oh wow your tattoos are beautiful, what's the story behind them?? AU  
**Disclaimer:** The whole concept of Teen Wolf © the satan that is Jeff Davis , don’t sue because the contents of my bank account is only worth next to nothing in US$. Also and I can't stress this enough I don't give permission for this or any other of my stuff to be reposted on Goodreads or anywhere else. If I find out it is I'll be pissed. Plot mostly based on fiction…i.e not real….but a girl can wish <3 title © The Spill Canvas.  
**Author Notes:** Written for HJKSecretsanta on Tumblr. Beta'd by the amazing [Julie](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Julibean19/pseuds/Julibean19) Comments and Kudos = pwp and cookies :D

Scott hadn’t been the kind of neighbor who’d purposely peek out of the peephole when a new neighbor came to the building, unlike Stiles on the odd time he’d come over when he and Derek were having a fight. He was more the type of neighbour that would grab mail for someone if they were out of town or had an injury, the kind of neighbour that would feed or even on the rare occasion pet sit someone’s dog or cat if their owner was out. It was something Stiles always told him off for but he would still spend his whole time at the apartment gushing over the puppies or trying to get a hug from the cat in question. On the odd occasion he would even water plants, which was one of less time consuming favors, and one he didn’t mind so much.

It was something quite a few of the neighbors he was friendly with would rely on. His Mom was always calling him a pushover for never being able to say no.

One day after coming back from a long shift at the vet a few blocks away from his building, he came home to find piles of boxes outside the apartment across the hall from his own. It had been empty a couple of weeks since his old neighbors Danny and Ethan had moved out of state when one of them got a transfer or promotion, it was hard to remember which. There had been whispers through the building of friends of friends showing some interest in their unit, but he hadn’t heard anything from his other neighbors about someone actually moving in.

The sight caused him to stop by his door with his keyring over his thumb, toying with the keys in his palm as he waited for any sign of his new neighbor. He was debating whether or not to actually help the neighbor in question with bringing their boxes so he could get to know them, but he was tired after a long week and the urge seemed to pass as the need for sleep after an exhausting day rose. He rubbed one of his eyes tiredly with the hand not clutching his keys and turned back to his door to unlock it. As he was about to make his way inside he felt a gaze following his path, and then closed the door behind him.

He didn’t think anymore about it as he threw his bag and keys aside, though he knew Stiles would be berating him for his lack of curiosity, and went to grab the leftover remains of his Thai take out from the night before for his dinner.

On his way out the door the next morning, he spotted the absence of boxes in the hallway and locked his door as Lydia from 5F appeared with a thud of her own door closing behind her. 

He and the redhead had got on friendly terms after a few months of the two of them being up ridiculously early and taking the elevator together. Though there was an overbearing professional vibe that seemed to come with Lydia whenever he saw her. She wore heels that made her slightly taller than him and her wardrobe was filled with designer brands that he’d never heard of, let alone could afford. From their first few chats in the elevator he’d learned she was an Economics professor at the local university, and she took the subject very seriously. He’d learned that much after googling the basics and trying to talk to her about it, she’d been appalled at whoever had told him something so obviously and completely wrong…but then again she was a genius.

Compared to her other half Allison, who was a complete opposite of her and focused more on sports working as a volunteer lifeguard at weekends and a full time archery instructor, Lydia was uptight. He’d seen the couple together more than enough times to see how they balanced the other out and deeply loved each other with every fibre of their being. He had been surprised when he’d learned they weren’t married, but had never dared to bring that up again after the argument that had sprung between them, apparently Allison wanted to marry, but Lydia not.

“Morning Scott,” Lydia smiled as she sipped her coffee from the rather stylish travel mug clasped in one hand. It was something that she’d complained about in the beginning when Allison got on her case about her dependency on caffeine and how she should make her own instead of buying Starbucks if she needed it that badly.

“Hey Lydia,” Scott said, pushing his keys in his jeans pocket, trying to remember if he had a clean pair of scrubs at the office or if he needed to pick some up from the dry cleaners on the way, as they walked side by side down the corridor.

“You met our newest neighbor?” Lydia asked, letting him press the button for the elevator as she checked her manicured nails for chips or stray cuticles.

“Not yet. I came home late and they were still moving in. Why, have you?” Scott asked. The redhead murmured her answer behind another mouthful of coffee, though it did sound more like a yes. “Ally made me take over a ‘welcome to the building’ pie she brought from the bakery across the road on the way home. Probably just as well since you know I love Ally, but she can’t cook to save her life.” 

Scott nodded in reluctant agreement. Their floor had been having monthly dinners in one or another apartment since they all moved in, everyone taking their turns so they could keep up on gossip and make other plans if they could find the time. It was always takeout night when it was Scott’s turn despite Stiles trying time and again to teach him simple, crowd pleasing dishes He just didn’t have the patience after a long day.

His first meal at Allison and Lydia’s had been memorable, to say the least. Allison had decided to try making homemade pizza from scratch, but had forgotten the yeast for the dough, so they hadn’t risen. Needless to say it had been a disaster, ending with them ordering in and Lydia cooking every time since, though how she found the time was anyone’s guess.

“So what’s the new neighbor like?” Scott asked as the doors opened and they merged into the crowd of other tenants from the higher floors.

“She’s a real sweetheart, apologised ten times for the mess and thanked me six times for the pie. She’s already agreed to take her turn at having everyone over at the end of the week, as long as she’s finished unpacking by then.” Lydia smiled, looking at him pointedly as the doors slid closed and the elevator started its descent to the fourth floor.

“What? Why are you looking at me like that?” Scott frowned, a feeling in the pit of his stomach saying he should have some idea as to what was going on.

“Like what? She was just curious about you, seeing as you’re one of her nearest neighbors, and was asking about you. Just don’t be surprised if she introduces herself before the dinner, that’s all I’m saying.” Lydia grinned knowingly behind her next mouthful of coffee.

Scott was about to open his mouth to ask how she was so sure about that when the elevator stopped on the third floor, the doors parting to reveal only Cora from 3B with her earphones in and her gaze on her phone as she texted someone. She was dressed like it was laundry day, and her only non-school day, in sweats and a crop top and her hair in a bun. It caused Scott to look down at his feet as she came in. 

He’d had one date with her, if that, asking her out when they were both in the laundry room, him washing his scrubs since he couldn’t afford a dry cleaner that week and her doing her weekly washing. He’d only asked her after they’d both mentioned being sick of their friends in couples trying to set them up on blind dates. It seeming like a good idea at the time. The date hadn’t really been filled with sparks, even if the night that followed it had ended in her bed. They’d agreed it was a one off, and Cora had long since moved on while Scott stopped looking. There was no way to date someone when he were exhausted on those rare days he wasn’t in the Vet Office.

“Why do you think she’d be so focused on speaking to me sooner? I mean, I’m sure there’s still some people she hasn’t met on our floor yet,” Scott asked, turning his gaze back to Lydia. Cora had brushed past him and squashed into the back corner next to a guy who looked like he lived in one of the student units on the ninth floor reserved for the local university. 

“I don’t know, just call it a woman’s intuition. And you know what they say, a woman’s intuition is never wrong.” Lydia said, her free hand now clasped around her phone as she texted someone one-handed, probably a reply to a text from Allison.

“Which means you asked her and know something but aren’t going to tell me.” Scott sighed, more than used to Lydia’s logical mind, as the elevator finally stopped at the foyer and everyone started to pile out.

Scott couldn’t stop thinking about who this woman was and if there really was more behind her determination to meet him than what Lydia had told him. He had a feeling he was going to be set up on a blind date again, one way or another.

XOX

The next couple of days he still didn’t get to meet the new neighbor as it was the time of the month where most people were booking appointments for yearly vaccinations and check ups. That alone was usually something he and Isaac could handle, but add to that the fact it was getting close to Christmas too and people were getting pets to surprise family members, it meant they were also busy with spaying and neutering animals as much as they were looking after sick pets. He’d always collapse on his couch with his dinner the moment he was in the door, all intention of meeting the mysterious woman gone.

It seemed like she probably didn’t know his schedule, and there was a good chance she’d been coming when he was out. He highly doubted that Lydia wouldn’t have mentioned he was a vet to her. But there did start to be post-its left on his door every night when he got home, perfect cursive writing telling him she’d been there and for him to come see her when he had the chance.

One night he was dozing on the couch while only half watching a crappy reality show, often the only thing unbearable enough for him to give up and go to bed. He was just on the verge of doing just that when there was frantic series of knocks at his door. He could hear the person on the other side of the door cursing. He pushed himself upright and rubbed his eyes as he made his weary body get off the couch when the knocking started again, sounding a lot more frantic.

“Yeah I’m coming, hold on,” he sighed, hoping it wasn’t Mrs Jenks from the opposite end of the floor. She was often convinced there was something wrong with at least one of her three Yorkshire terriers and called on him to check on them. It was often just a ruse though, since she didn’t have many family or friends and just needed someone to speak to. Though why she didn’t call those friends she did had always puzzled him.

He rubbed his bleary eyes as he unlocked and opened the door, only to be blown away at the sight that met him.

A short petite Asian woman, a year or so younger than him, stood barefoot in the hallway dressed in a rather formal looking black dress, her ebony hair in waves on either side of her face, giving her the look of a supermodel. She was cursing into the phone pinned to her ear by one shoulder while her hands tried to reach for the zip which was caught in the middle of her shoulder blades. She was still yammering away when she looked up at the feel of his gaze on her, causing her to flush and hang up.

“Erm hi, I’m so sorry about this when we haven’t met properly yet but I’m your new neighbour Kira, I live across the hall, and I could really do with a little help.” She yammered, flustered.

“Well I have been waiting to meet you but…” Scott flirted causing her to blush even deeper and hold the unzipped part of the dress together at the small of her back. 

“Not like this, I know I’m sorry. But I have an important opening that I need to be at or my manager will crucify me. But unfortunately the zipper got caught and refuses to budge.” Kira said, turning her back to him in the hopes that he could have a look at the problem for her.

“Don’t you have a roommate or boyfriend that could…?” Scott asked, as she removed one hand to catch all her hair and put it over her shoulder so it was out the way, leaving the line of her spine open to his gaze.

“No roommate and I don’t really have a boyfriend…at the moment.” Kira murmured, her gaze now on the floor.

“OK, just this once, though I doubt I’ll be much help.” Scott said, scratching the back of his neck as the knowledge she was single was filed away in the back of his mind for another time.

“Thanks so much! You just need to see why it’s caught and maybe free the zipper so I can do it properly.” Kira said, flashing him a smile over her shoulder as Scott brushed some lingering strands of hair out the way so he could see it better.

Scott let his gaze fix on what seemed to be the problem area, where the zipper seemed to have got jammed with a stray thread and in turn also caught on a bit of material from the hem keeping it in place. He managed to ease the zipper back the way it had come and separate it to check for damage, of which there was none, before carefully beginning to rezip it, stopping every so often to check it wasn’t going to get caught.

He had reached just below her shoulder blades when he spotted it, trying to distract himself from the bare skin before him and the collection of freckles that seemed to linger at the small of her back that he wanted to kiss. It was a large tattooed back piece of what seemed to be two foxes, one black and one white huddled close together almost in an intricate yin and yang sign in what seemed to be traditional Asian style. Around them were circles of flames getting bigger and bigger towards the edge of her back. The colors were flawless and each line perfection. Before he could stop himself his fingertips were brushing over the green eyes of the black fox.

He felt Kira’s skin pebbling under his touch and her body language stiffening a little like she hadn’t been expecting the contact, but when he came back to his senses and moved his hands back to the zipper he felt her body move as though chasing the feel of his skin against hers. He kept his gaze on the zipper until it was finally sitting closed at her tailbone and he made himself take a step back as Kira turned to look at him.

She looked even better to him at that moment and the urge to ask her a question, move to kiss her or something seemed to be broken when Kira’s phone rang again causing their locked gaze to break and Kira to offer him a small smile of thanks as she answered the call and made her way back into her apartment. He leaned there against the door frame, unable to stop himself as he watched her rush around her apartment, managing to balance in the middle of the floor as she put on black leather high heels with the phone still to her ear. She grabbed a clutch that looked like it was packed and a coat that was put over her forearms as she grabbed her keys before rushing out the door. 

He watched her lock up and continue to talk with her phone now in her hand as she made her way down the corridor towards the stairs, leaving him to bite his lip and decide that it was time for some well-deserved sleep.

XOX

The next night he came back to another post-it on his door, this time two simple words that he knew he was powerless to resist, no matter how tired he was feeling, ‘Come over.’ He stopped to throw his bag and coat in the apartment before going to Kira’s door and knocking a couple of times. He heard her yelp before calling she’d be right there, bringing a smile to his lips as he hovered there.

Soon the door opened revealing Kira looking completely different to how she had the night before, not as elegant and formal as Lydia standards, but just as beautiful. Her hair was up in a bun barely held in place with a hair tie, a pair of paint covered yoga pants and a t-shirt that used to be white but now seemed coated with every color imaginable on it. Her hands were coated in paint but there was a shy smile on her lips as she met his gaze.

“Hi Scott, thanks for coming over. Come in.” Kira smiled, stepping aside and letting him in.

Her apartment was pretty much the mirror image of his, only her living room seemed like it was part lounge and part studio. There were easels supporting canvas in various stages of progress with paint covered sheets covering the hardwood floor. The walls were covered in Japanese traditional art, though very sparingly so you could have the chance to actually take in the subject. The part Kira led him to was the living room part, a small loveseat and a recliner, the latter of which was also covered in a paint covered sheet, all facing a smaller than expected flat screen.

“So you’re an artist right?” Scott asked, once he was sitting on the loveseat while Kira perched on the edge of the recliner, toying with the edge of the sheet.

“Pretty much, been working towards a new exhibition since the recently opened one is an older one that my manager was insistent on moving to another gallery,” Kira nodded.

“Just traditional or are you more modern?” Scott asked causing Kira to smile at the fact he hadn’t just assumed.

“Modern, I do traditional every so often but modern is so much more fun. Gives you the chance to fixate on certain aspects of nature and the human condition. Though you didn’t come over for me to lecture you about art. I just, I wanted to thank you for helping me out last night. I know you didn’t have to but…” Kira said though Scott shrugged it off.

“It’s no problem. You needed someone to help you out and I was there…though I do have a question about your tattoo.” Scott said, causing Kira to shiver as though she was remembering his touch on her skin from the night before.

“And what’s that?” Kira asked, tilting her head so her bangs fell over her eyes.

“What’s the story behind it? I mean it looks amazingly intricate, it must have hurt like hell.” Scott said.

“Well when I was a kid, my parents would always tell me about the importance of yin and yang. About how you can only ever be whole as long as you can embrace both parts of you, your dark side and your good side. Though as I got older I began to wonder if they were speaking about the soulmate myth, about how you can only really be complete in life if you find your other half…someone who is your opposite but balances you out so perfectly. That’s what my tattoo’s about, about finding my other half…about what I imagine it will feel like to have him in my life, all fireworks and sparks, as well as pain. Kind of why it didn’t bother me how much it hurt to have it done. It took three sessions to get it finished.” Kira explained, a passionate tone in her voice as though it was something she had told many people since she’d had it done.

“And have you found him yet?” Scott asked, causing Kira to smile wistfully but shake her head.

“No, not yet, but I suppose I’ll just have to keep the faith that I’ll find him.” 

Scott nodded and watched her brush her bangs out her face as she looked him over, like there was more to inviting him over than thanking him for helping her. It was that expression that stopped him from getting to his feet and making excuses about leaving. Being in her presence was much better than eating cold take out and indulging in boring TV. He’d rather see where she was going to go with it.

For a few moments neither of them moved from their spots until Kira had slid out her chair and moved towards him, biting her lip over and over as though trying to gather her courage, as though she knew if she didn’t do it she was going to regret letting the opportunity go. Finally, she stood in front of him, looking at him as her fingers fidgeted, her lips parted like there were words she wanted to say but couldn’t.

Finally Scott took pity on her, sliding his hand into hers and lacing their fingers together as he guided her closer towards him. She swallowed once she was stood between his legs and Scott brushed his free hand against the back of her neck guiding her until her forehead was rested against his and her body was willingly following him into the chair. He brushed her hair from her face as he pressed a gentle kiss to her lips, a kiss that had her gasping when he pulled away, her eyes wide. 

His hand brushed against her cheek again with a soft smile on his lips that she soon mirrored, all sense of nerves and anxiety slipping from her features as she nudged his forehead with her own. His head tilted willingly as she kissed him deeply, her fingers combing through his hair as he nipped and sucked on her lips while his hands slid down the length of her body to pull her closer, his hand sliding under her shirt and brushing the small of her back where the white wolf sat.

Like they had both found the part of themselves that neither of them had even realised they were looking for until they were right there. Right where they needed to be with the person that finally made them whole.

Fin. 


End file.
